EverQuest 2 Wiki talk:Monaco
Leave your questions, comments and suggestions for Monaco on this page. Try to stay on topic. Keep it civil. Remember to sign your posts. If you want to start a new topic, or have a new question, please try to use the new section/message button at the top. -- Uberfuzzy 14:04, 27 February 2008 (UTC) If you want to see what the mainpage looks like in the new skin, without changing your settings: *this link is the homepage in Monaco Sapphire *this link is the homepage in Monaco Custom Print version how about a print button that prints out just the text from the page without any margins or headings :check your print preview, the system should be setup special "print mode" css that should make the page only show the content area when printed. --Uberfuzzy 19:10, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Monaco bug: Section Header line runs through right side timeline table Sorry, I don't know how to describe this properly, but I'll do my best. I noticed while browsing the Deathtoll Access that the Section Header line will run through the quest timeline table on the right hand side, rather than end before it. This doesn't occur with the Quartz skin (just verified), but does occur with the Monaco skin. I'm viewing this on a 24" widescreen LCD at 1920x1200, so to verify you may have to resize your browser window to force a Section Header line to do this. * Zerfall 14:34, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :your using ie6 arent you? i did some testing: :*under firefox, its find in both monaco and quartz. :*under ie7, its fine in both monaco and quartz. :*under ie6, its fine in quartz. i'm going to forward this to the Wikia Design people, along with you image. If this is happening here, its likely elsewhere too. as it looks like theres something that they did in quartz to fix it. i think it stems from one is based FROM monobook, and the other is layered on top of it. --Uberfuzzy 21:02, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Yes, sorry I should have included browser version. IE6 (because I'm forced to at work). *Zerfall 14:19, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Duplicate Spotlights Several times now I've noticed that the spotlight gaming wikis have had duplicates. That is, of the three spotlights at the bottom of the main article page (not in the left column), at least two of the three were the same wiki. It's not just a random occurrence, either. It happens quite frequently (see example at right).--Kodia 14:53, 29 February 2008 (UTC) The bottom images also duplicate the ones in the Wikia spotlight on occasion.--Kodia 18:39, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :was one of the first bugs like 10 people reported when the early versions were in testing. long since ticketed, they are still working on it. i'm still suspecting its like a giant slot machine, and that something will happen in all 3 line up! maybe a bonus if you can match the spotlight widget too! --Uberfuzzy 21:06, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Sidebars Why is it every time the site gets a new default the sidebars are moved to the opposite? It took me a bit to adjust to having them on the right and now this one moves them back to the left... arrgh! Hehe. I know having them on the left matches the default which is good, I'm just railing against the one that had them on the right ;) --Lordebon 16:36, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :your not alone in this, trust me. i too was finally accustomed to having stuff on the right. the idea was to try to keep the features psuedo web2.0 features of quartz, but move back closer to monobook to keep that 'wikipedia'. --Uberfuzzy 21:09, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Another note on the sidebars: I'd like it if the search box was moved up higher, maybe above the navigation box or between navigation and content. I have to scroll down to get to the search box, and I think it would be more convenient to have such a commonly-used function at the fingertips rather than have to search around for it. Foozlesprite 23:21, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. Just to check this, I logged out of the wiki completely to see what the default was and cleared my cache. The Search EverQuest2 Wiki box appears at the very top left of the screen. Do you have another skin set instead of the default?--Kodia 23:51, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::You were correct, I checked and the new skin was NOT set as my default. I changed it so maybe I can actually give some helpful feedback now! Foozlesprite 05:20, 1 March 2008 (UTC) a note here: logging out does not show you the default/admin selected skin. your skin choice is stored in a wikia wide cookie called "wikicitiesskinpref". when you logout, this cookie is NOT wiped. so you will see the skin of the last logged in user. The sidebars are overlapping the main content on my page making parts of it unreadable. I tried deleting the cache & reloading, but it didn't help. I'm using Firefox 2.0.0.12 (I believe the latest version). the left sidebar sometimes overlapping the content area is a well known reported problem. the wikia techs and design teams are working on it --Uberfuzzy 11:35, 3 March 2008 (UTC) EQ2i Logo Placement The current version of the EQ2i logo on there causes a great deal of whitespace at the top of the page. The old default one wasn't so bad since it had that series of 8 links as well as the wikia link being on almost the same level, but its still a goodly bit more whitespace than I like... I wonder, would it be possible to make a less-wide logo (Perhaps the EQ2i and then under it a smaller version of "The EverQuest II Wiki") that would fit within the width of the left nav column so that the main page contents could be brought up significantly? --Lordebon 19:54, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :i also miss the top 8 nav links, as they provided some much needed customizable linking of things, almost like a spotlight area for links. atleast with the new menu we can have an entire fold out menu for the same types of links that were/are in the navlinks. :as for the empty space, theres not much that can be done about it. the logo is floated left, and the google ad bar is floated right, such that they adjust to the users page width. i think they said at 1024 wide (the "new" minimum for the web) they just about touch, and thats what they designed around. :as for the logo its self, we have to be careful about changing its size, the same file is used by quartz and monaco. once this skin stuff is settled (atleast sizing/menus, maybe not colors), we're going to be putting out a call for new logo. stay tuned for details. :as for moving the widgets up, a) see notes about floating logo/ad above b) its possible with enough css to move that widget row up, but after running the idea by the wikia people, they'd rather prefer that the ui doesnt change that drasticly so that users going between wikis arent jarred about. i've css already prepared for trimming some of the deadspace that wikia apparently loves to add to skins. maybe i've just spent too much time trimming unneeded deadspace from the eq2 ui :) :--Uberfuzzy 21:46, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I detest whitespace as well. I forgot though that I was on a widescreen monitor and so theres that nasty whitespace where. Ah well, maybe I'll just have to keep using Sapphire. --Lordebon 00:37, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::You know now that I think about it, it would probably look better with at least some kind of bg color and gradient like we have now. Also the fact theres a good few pixels above and below the ad that could go, and the very top bar is too thick as well --> more wasted space. --Lordebon 00:40, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::while not quite wide, i do run at a larger res. 1280x1024. i have a firefox tool that help me resize the window to certain res quickly for testing. --Uberfuzzy 12:47, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::Ditto, I use the "Web Developer" add-on, love that thing. --Lordebon 15:53, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Extremely S L O W loadtimes Not sure if it's all the extra links to outside sources or what, but ever since you switched to this new skin the load times of EVERY page (even this one to enter a message) are extremely long. The first day I thought it was web conjestion but it has persisted every day since the change. One suggestion to mitigate the issue would be to put all your advertising junk LAST instead of first. That way we can at least see the page with the information we WANT rather than waiting for all the ads to load before we can see ANYTHING. JadedbyEx 18:41, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :The ads junk is a function of Wikia's design, not the EQ2i wiki, unfortunately but thanks for the suggestion. We'll pass it along to the wikia staff as we're able, assuming they're not already looking into it. The slowness you're seeing isn't the ads, however, nor is it the new skin, per se. It's a database problem that Wikia staff are already looking into. Thanks for the heads up that other people are seeing it than just us!--Kodia 18:46, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :a) the lag has nothing to do with the new skin, its a wikia wide server problem, its being resolved as we speak. :b) i'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with the ads either. i'm getting the same lag if i block out all the ads. or change skins. :c) it is not OUR advertising, or OUR server, or OUR code. it is Wikia's. WE have no control over it, or how/when/where its loaded. we only work on the content. if you'd like to suggest idea to the people that do, please see Staff. feel free to leave them a email or talkpage message. :--Uberfuzzy 18:53, 2 March 2008 (UTC) the recent lag has nothing to do with the new skin. it is related to some ongoing issues with caching software and intermittent hardware glitches. Watch Button As I recall, the "Watch" and "Unwatch" button in Quartz had a nifty AJAX-y effect wherein clicking it would not force the page to reload. Instead the tab would chance to "Watching..." or "Unwatching..." for a second and then it would switch to the opposite tab as though you've reloaded the page. Any chance of getting that functionality in Monaco? --Lordebon 15:48, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :yes, its coming.i was just poking the staff about that yesterday. i rather liked that too. as i watch alot of pages, it was nice be able to only have 1 click/pageload. --Uberfuzzy 16:56, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yep, my reason exactly =) --Lordebon 17:35, 5 March 2008 (UTC) 1 click watch should be live in monaco now. --Uberfuzzy 19:36, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Working great here. Thanks much =) --Lordebon 22:43, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Mass stalling Everytime a new page is opened i get 30sec's to a min where internet explorer Hangs. This only occurs on this site and has only been happening since the new interface. During this time i am unable to do anything including scrolling the page, clicking links and using any of internet explorers menus or hotbars. most of the time the link i want is onscreen in a few seconds then i get a min of it hanging b4 i can click. Update- Just noticed it happens mostly when loading a file called copy.png if thats any help and is closer to 20sec's on avg. :I'm not seeing anything like that in Firefox, but the server occasionally does get laggy (see above). --Lordebon 23:59, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::I've heard of a few user whispers regarding lag with IE, but none listing times and certainly none as large as these. I suspect Uberfuzzy will have something to weigh in on this regarding some conversations he's had with the techs, but I've only heard minor chatter about it in the support channels on IRC.--Kodia 00:22, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :ie6 or ie7? windows or mac? xp or vista? it could be alot of things, but i personally suspect its something in the javascript, IE never did like javascript. --Uberfuzzy 14:51, 6 March 2008 (UTC) First Glance and Search Bar Overall, other than adjusting to a drastically new layout, I think it's not bad... But, I haven't really addressed the new skin that thoroughly yet. However, my one big complaint (and only, thus far) is that the suggestions in the search box have gone fubar and don't seem to be working for me anymore. Any fixes on that yet, or on the horizon? -- Mysterious drake 05:34, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :You know, I just noticed that today too, after trying to search for some stuff. I started to rely on that heavily and now that it's not there, I'd really like to see it back. Hmm. I'll see what I can do to poke the techs about this (or have Uberfuzzy poke them since he talks to them more).--Kodia 13:38, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::search suggestions are not broken. they are currently turned off/not there. they ARE coming back. it, like the "1click watch" was one of those AJAX features added fairly late into code life of quartz. once the general chaos of rolling out monaco dies down and most of the bugs squashed, the minor fluff features are being added back. --Uberfuzzy 15:06, 6 March 2008 (UTC) search suggest is now active in monaco http://lists.wikia.com/pipermail/wikia-l/2008-March/002905.html enjoy --Uberfuzzy 21:57, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Search window I dont know if anyone else has been getting this problem but since the new Monaco skin changes I have the search Window overlaying half the page. i can barely read the pages on the wiki and i can't figure out how to get rid of or at least hide the search bar. :What browser are you using? I see no problems in either IE7 or Firefox 2. Also, don't forget to sign your messages with ~~~~. --Lordebon 16:39, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::the problem has been identified and the fix will be released very soon. its related to css sizing in em's vs px's and differences in browsers and fonts. i've changed the css for our custom skin here to fix it until they redo the base stuff globally. --Uberfuzzy 18:12, 7 March 2008 (UTC) New Look? HAH! I don't care what button you put out there for me to see a "new" look, they all look exactly the same to me. A white background with white on blue section headings and the left side of the page in a pale purple and the right side in a pale green. Yes, I do use IE 7 and hitting the refresh or even Ctrl-refresh makes no changes at all. Ah! And for us "wiki challenged", I love the "Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (Ace531 09:25, 15 March 2008 (UTC))". Just how am I supposed to do that? Also, how do I get this page to post? Does "Save page" do that? Doesn't say that anywhere. --Ace531 09:25, 15 March 2008 (UTC)Ace531 :Perhaps you could benefit from the wikia:Help:Tutorial_1 that they linked on the front page. I think your answers could be found there and have little to do with the new look. Consider reading that before getting your undies in a bunch. And go through the whole thing. Don't shirk the pages because you think you know. A tilde is the ~ key typed four times.--76.112.215.1 11:14, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::Pages 'post' by clicking "save page" -- that seems pretty obvious to me. And I suppose the four tidles thing might be a bit strange if you don't know what they are hehe. But ~~~~ is wiki-code that automatically inserts your signature and time of edit. As for seeing the new change -- go to your preferences, then the skin tab, and make sure you're using "Monaco Sapphire" to see the new skin. If you have a different skin set then it'll continue to use that instead of the site default. --Lordebon 15:37, 15 March 2008 (UTC)